The Day Emmeline Vance Died
by Larilee
Summary: Everyone knows Emmeline Vance was murdered by Death Eaters. But only one man knows the reason why she had to die.


* * *

The DayEmmeline Vance Died

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: _I like Severus Snape far too much to be JK Rowling._

* * *

The day Emmeline Vance died, she told her lover she was pregnant.

The morning sun was just beginning its journey and sent a few happy, hopeful rays through her bedroom window. It bathed them both in its golden glow, and in the promise of a new day, Emmeline felt hopeful.

She had suspected her condition for a week now, and had confirmed it the previous day. Not quite believing the golden radiance her wand emitted when she cast a simple detection charm, she went to the chemist's around the corner and bought a Muggle early pregnancy detection kit. It also confirmed her suspicions.

Sitting up, she put her arms over her head and stretched in a catlike fashion. Emmeline was feeling terrific. No morning sickness or any other physical problems that she vaguely associated with pregnancy. Through stretching, she placed her hand on her stomach.

_Little one_, she thought affectionately, _hopefully, your father will be pleased._ With that thought, she turned and looked at the man sharing her bed. Not surprisingly, his eyes were open, watching a trifle sleepily.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, unable to hold back her smile. There was still some fear that shot through her; she might lose him over this, but Emmeline was always optimistic. Perhaps he might be pleased, as well.

"It may be a good morning _after_ I receive a cup of tea," he said sourly, pushing his long black hair from his face with one hand. Narrowing his eyes, he regarded her intently for a moment. "As I recall, last evening you had news you wished to tell me before we ended up here." He gestured to the bed.

Last evening, she was going to tell him at supper, but he had been preoccupied. Emmeline had learned long ago that it was best not to approach him when he was in that sort of mood. Giving him time to work out his thoughts was usually the best. After their meal, she was determined to tell him, but he had pulled her to him with a demanding kiss, and she was just practical enough to realize after she told him, he might leave. She was also selfish enough to want one last shag with him, just in case that scenario played out.

"Would you like a cup of tea first?" she hedged, trying to buy time.

"I think we've put this off long enough," he replied stiffly. "Say what you will, woman." He pushed himself to a sitting position and folded his arms across his bare chest.

"I don't know quite how to say it," she admitted after a long moment of silence.

"I believe the popular cliché is 'we will still be friends'," he suggested sarcastically.

_He thought I was going to break up with him_, she noted to herself. _And yet, he also wanted his 'one last time', and that's why he took me to bed. Perhaps he really does care about me._

"I hope after I tell you my news we are still friends, and I hope we can continue the way we are." Emmeline sighed, and realized she was pleating the sheet that barely covered her. There was no way to tell him except as a simple statement of fact. "I'm having your baby."

The small rational part of her mind noted that this was the most improbable sight she'd ever imagined -- Severus Snape shocked speechless.

* * *

"Are you certain?" he asked yet again. This was the third time he asked that particular question since they had put their dressing gowns on and journeyed into the kitchen for tea and breakfast.

Snape seemed to be avoiding her gaze, and there was a faraway look in his eyes that suggested he was deep in thought. With a flick of her wand, she removed the skillet from the stove and set to dividing the omelet between their plates. After setting both plates on the table, she conjured toast. Before she sat down, she moved toward him and stood by his side.

Pointing her wand at her still-flat stomach, she said clearly, "_Ostendo Gravidus_." A pale golden light extended from her wand and engulfed her midsection. Snape stared, almost as if it were a poisonous snake coiled to strike. Once the light dissipated, she took her seat across from him and began buttering a slice of toast with sharp, harsh movements.

They sat in silence, each pretending to consume their meal, but doing little more than pushing the food around their plates.

Finally, Emmeline Vance broke. "I don't expect you to be happy about this --" she began when he interrupted her.

"Happy?" he barked harshly. "Good gods, woman! Don't you realize we're in the middle of a war?"

"No," she retorted sarcastically, throwing her napkin onto the table. "I hadn't realized that. I guess that explains why we never get out a deck of cards and play a few rounds of Exploding Snap during Order meetings."

"This is not a joke," Snape hissed menacingly, his voice dropping to a dangerous whisper. "Did you forget to take your potion?"

Angry tears filled her eyes. "I always take my potion," Emmeline hissed back.

"Then how can you be pregnant?" he asked, his face flushing an unbecoming shade of red.

Emmeline drew her herself up and glared at him. "Well, contraceptive potions are not 100 percent effective. Or there might be some sort of weird star rising in the sky as we speak. Or your little sperm are a lot tougher than we think. Or maybe the Potions_ master_ brewed it incorrectly. Or maybe I've just convinced myself I'm pregnant in order to trap you." Her voice continued to rise until she nearly shouted the last sentence.

"Sit down, woman," he commanded.

Only then did she realize she had risen to her feet, and was leaning over the table.

His eyes were dark and unfathomable. "I suppose how you got this way is immaterial," he conceded grudgingly. "The question now is simply, what do you plan to do about it?"

_What do you plan to do about it_. The words echoed in her head. She supposed he'd made it perfectly clear that this was her problem and she was expected to take care of it. It took a moment for her to get her emotions back under control so she could answer, "Well, I was thinking Elizabeth if it's a girl. I suppose Severus is out of the question now, if it's a boy, but I've always liked the name Daniel --"

"Stop it!" he said sharply. "You can't seriously be contemplating having this ch—" he broke off and looked away, rubbing his lips with his index finger.

"Yes, I am," Emmeline replied calmly. "I understand if you don't want to be involved." She stopped abruptly as a quiver entered into her voice. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I'll go it alone if I have to."

"Don't be foolish, woman," Snape snapped. "Don't you realize I have enemies? Don't you realize what they would do to you and the child? Why do you think I keep our relationship secret?" He stood abruptly and began pacing about the kitchen.

"Then it stays secret." Emmeline straightened her back and raised her head regally. "No one has to know you're the father."

"And what will you tell people when they ask?" Severus smiled unpleasantly. "It was a one night stand with someone whose name you can't remember? That's the popular term for it, isn't it?"

"I have a few months to think about an answer."

"You have less time than that," he sneered. "Don't you think people down at the Ministry will be asking you?"

"I have time until I'm showing and there's no need to see a Healer for a few more weeks." She stood and began clearing the table with a few practiced waves of her wand. "Don't worry, I won't ask you for anything in the future if you deny this child now."

He stopped his pacing and looked at her, and she was struck by the lines of pain etched across his face. "How can I keep you safe?" he whispered. "And now a child. You don't realize how tenuous my hold is. At any time, I could be unmasked."

"Severus," Emmeline began and then stopped. _What is there left to say?_ she wondered. He did not want the child. He would simply walk out the door and out of her life.

"I need time to think," Snape rasped out, running a hand through his hair. In the early morning light, he looked desperate, trapped.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," she informed him stiffly. "I'm not asking you to accept this child. I'm not asking you to love me."

Snape spun about and glared at her resentfully. With the air of a man barely holding on to his emotions, he bit out precisely, "I told you I need time to think, woman. You've had time to assimilate this information. Grant me that." He turned and walked out of the kitchen, his dressing gown billowing behind him. At any other time, that might have given her cause to smile, but now, it only made her want to cry.

Emmeline lowered her head down on the table, oblivious to the toast crumbs that still decorated its surface. Getting pregnant was not _her_ idea. She was faithful about taking her contraceptive potion. Perhaps this was one of those things that was simply meant to be; she would be an unwed mother and the baby's father would not acknowledge her or the child.

Falling in love with Severus Snape hadn't been her idea, either. He was a taciturn man who held grudges and was quick to anger. But still she loved him. Severus was an intelligent, witty man, and a surprisingly gentle and giving lover.

When he first came to her flat to place some protective hexes and charms, she had not been expecting him and was embarrassed because of the disarray. Her embarrassment turned into downright mortification when he entered her bath and turned back to raise one mocking eyebrow at her. It was then that she remembered her lingerie on the drying rack in the bathtub. She retreated back into the living room with the thought that if she ignored it, perhaps he would too. Pacing back and forth, waiting for him, she remembered that she had overslept that morning and her bed was still unmade.

Snape eventually returned to the living room, his thin lips twitching. "All finished?" Emmeline had asked, brightly.

He acknowledged that he was. As he was leaving, he reminded her he would be back in a week to check the wards. Halfway out the door, he turned and looked at her, his black eyes shining with amusement. "By the way," he said casually, "your knickers are dry."

It wasn't until the next morning that she came up with a suitable retort. "You just had to fondle them, didn't you?" But he was long gone, by then.

The next week, he had returned to check the protective charms, and again, the week after that. On his third visit, she had offered him a cup of tea and they had sat in an awkward silence as he drank it. On his next visit, they had made awkward conversation. It wasn't until his sixth visit, after they'd begun talking comfortably about books, that she realized he really had no reason to return each week, and she felt herself softening towards him.

Eventually, the offers of tea turned into offers of dinner. By the time he finally kissed her, she had been thinking he wasn't interested in anything more than friendship. Emmeline learned never to question him on his activities; if he wanted her to know something, he'd tell her; otherwise he would shut down her questions with caustic remarks.

Her reverie was broken and she heard him moving about the hallway. She sat up and brushed the crumbs from her face, determined to let him go with dignity. Snape stood in the doorway and looked at her, his face impassive. Emmeline was unaware of the mute pleading in her eyes as she looked at him.

"If I return with a potion," Snape began carefully, "would you take it?"

A potion. An abortifacient. Biting her lips, she shook her head.

For a moment, he stood there with a look of sadness and nodded, as if he had anticipated her response. Impassive once again, he asked, "Is this your final decision? Are you prepared to go through with this no matter what the cost?"

Emmeline found her voice again. "I'm sorry, Severus, but yes, I am going through with this."

"No matter what the cost?" he repeated.

"No matter what the cost."

Snape nodded almost absently. "I need to make some plans then," he informed her. "I shall return this evening."

"You'll return?" Emmeline asked hesitantly.

He walked over to her then and pulled her from the chair. Holding her almost fiercely, he sighed. "Things don't always go as planned. It's up to us to make the best choice possible."

Letting out a shaky breath, she hugged him tightly, burying her face against his black robes. "It'll work out," she whispered, comforting him. "It will all work out."

Finally, he kissed her, far more deeply and passionately than their usual goodbyes. "I will return this evening," he promised. "I will make sure this is all taken care of." With that, he released her and Disapparated.

Feeling somewhat relieved, Emmeline hurried to take a shower before she had to report to the Ministry. Things would work out after all.

That evening, at approximately 11 p.m., Emmeline Vance was murdered in her bedroom.

With blood still decorating his black robes, Severus Snape ordered the rest of the Death Eaters to Disapparate. He made his way to the garden and stared up at the windows of the flat. As the pops around him sounded, he pulled off his mask and grinned triumphantly at the sky before casting the Dark Mark and Disapparating himself.

* * *

It was a cold, dreary afternoon in February when Dumbledore summoned Snape to his office. Snape had been outlining his next lesson on ghouls for the third year classes when he received a message. His normally sallow face went a ghastly shade of white when the parchment magically showed up on his desk.

_Please come to my office. It is time. _

AD

His normally quick strides took him to the gargoyles guarding the headmaster's door. On his journey, Snape neither took points nor glared at any of the students in the corridor, a fact most of them overlooked in their gratitude of escaping his wrath. It was well known that just because he received the Defense Against the Dark Arts position he had so long coveted, his disposition had not improved.

The gargoyles moved aside, even before he could realize that he had forgotten the password, and Snape raced up the steps. Dumbledore met him in the middle of the room, holding an empty Chocolate Frog carton in his undamaged hand. His smile was peaceful and serene, a direct contrast to the dark wizard before him.

"Shall we?" invited Dumbledore.

Snape placed his hand on the package and silently Dumbledore activated the Portkey. When the tugging sensation stopped, Snape found himself standing next to Dumbledore in an orange grove. The noon sun felt warm to him after the chill of Scotland. Silently, they walked to a small house and Snape felt the shimmering of magic as they passed through the wards.

The woman met them at the door. Snape had never bothered to ask her name, nor did he care to learn it now. Dumbledore stopped to say a few words to her, but Snape went on, nearly pushing past her in his haste. From the kitchen, he went straight to the larger bedroom.

"You're here," Emmeline whispered from the bed. She looked tired and worn, but more beautiful than he recalled. "Do you want to see him?"

"No, I came all the way from Scotland to see if you had any Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," Snape said with less venom than usual. She pushed the sheets back and made to get up, but he stopped her. "Should you be moving about?"

"Fine," she said, settling tiredly back in the bed, "he's in the bassinet."

Snape moved to the white bassinet. For a long moment, he stood and stared down at the small infant slumbering. Slowly, he reached out and stroked the child's cheek with one finger before turning back to Emmeline. "He's so... little," he whispered.

She arched both eyebrows at that. "Funny," Emmeline said dryly, "I didn't think that a few hours ago." Snape ignored her. "Well, bring him over."

Glancing at her, he looked doubtful, but she repeated her request. Rather awkwardly for a man who was known to be so graceful, he drew back the blanket and lifted the infant. Emmeline moved over in the bed and pulled herself into a sitting position. Still holding the infant, he sat on the side of the bed, facing her, his eyes not leaving his son's face.

"He was born at 4:07 this morning." She reached out to stroke the child's head. "I sent the message as soon as I realized this was the real labor."

"I wish I could have been here with you," he whispered. "But at least I knew you were safe. No matter what happens, you are both safe here."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. Smiling tremulously, she stroked the hair back from his face. "I wish you could be here with little Severus and me as well."

His eyes flashed. "No, not 'little Severus'. Daniel. His name is Daniel. Daniel Vance." At her hurt look, he explained, "It would be dangerous for you to name him after me, now. He _must be_ Daniel Vance."

"All right, Daniel -- for now," she conceded. "But one day we will be together again."

His eyes darkened at that, but he nodded. "The first day that we can be together and I can acknowledge him as my son will be the day we marry." He stared at her as if memorizing her features. "You have my oath on that."

When he handed their son back to her, he pulled a small pouch from a deep robe pocket. "I want you to keep this for him, just in case." He loosened the drawstrings and withdrew a miniaturized crest. "If everything ends up arse over tit, this can be used to establish paternity."

Frightened a little, she looked at it uncomprehendingly.

"It is the Prince family crest, my mother's family. I may only bestow this on my firstborn son," Snape explained, his face impassive. "Neither of her brothers had children, so it came to me. Even a half-blood Prince is better than no Prince at all. Take care before you reveal him as my heir to anyone. No matter which side they're on." He dropped the heirloom back in the pouch and pulled the drawstrings tight before setting it on the bed stand. "I have begun moving more money from Gringotts to your Muggle account here." Snape stopped when he realized she was crying silently.

"Stop that," he commanded in a tone that was not unkind. "Things may still work out after all." He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Emmeline," he whispered, "no matter what happens, you have made me happy. That you and my son will go on is the only thing that gives me strength."

"I love you, Severus," she told him. "And nothing will stop that."

He merely looked at her, his eyes glittering strangely in the dim light.

There was a discreet knock at the door before Albus Dumbledore came in. "Hello, my dear. May I see the child?" With his good hand, he motioned Severus to stay seated. He pronounced Daniel to be a fine infant indeed. Daniel obligingly opened his eyes for a moment to look blearily at the elderly wizard.

"It's too soon to tell for sure," Albus said solemnly, "but I do believe his eyes will be as dark as yours, Severus. I need to return; I've been away far too much this term as it is. However, I believe your absence could be explained away this evening, my boy. It may be the only break you'll get until Easter holidays."

Severus nodded and looked to Emmeline when she squeezed his hand. When Albus left, he paused in the doorway and looked back at the family tableau. _If things could be different_, he thought sadly,_ then this might be the event that makes Severus Snape a happy man._

The Portkey returned Dumbledore to his office and he moved slowly to sit behind the desk. Events weighed far more heavily on his mind then he allowed anyone to see. When Severus had come to him, eight months earlier, he was tired and frustrated.

Severus told him everything. He had even threatened to take Emmeline and disappear. Albus let him talk, let him rail and threaten. It was the only time Severus Snape had ever come to him with a personal problem and, in retrospect, Albus smiled thinking of life's great irony that a Potions master should be caught by unplanned pregnancy, but it did happen.

"Well, Severus," Albus told him at last, "we have no choice but to kill Emmeline. If she's dead, no one will be able to hurt her." He had had to disarm Severus so he could explain. A Simulacrum, a duplicate of the person transfigured from the body of an animal, was needed. It was quite simple to walk in that evening, remove Emmeline Vance and leave the Simulacrum in her place.

The small raiding party Severus led killed the facsimile; Severus made certain it was not allowed to utter a sound. A week later, once the Aurors were through with their investigation, Albus went in and packed her belongings quickly and efficiently. He had been taking Severus to see Emmeline once a week, whenever they both could get away.

He had promised Severus to use the utmost care in protecting her. He alone was her Secret Keeper, and upon his death that role would pass on to Mordecai Webster. Albus Dumbledore, who some called the greatest wizard of the world, sighed heavily. If there were some way he could arrange it... but that was a moot point now. If only Severus stayed strong enough to do what he must do, it might still work out. Perhaps this would be what was needed to convince Severus not to sacrifice himself by breaking his Unbreakable Vow; perhaps the child would be enough for him to continue living as long as he could._

* * *

_

Fin

* * *

Author'sNotes: When I first read that Emmeline Vance was murdered and no one said anything about it, I thought it was strange. By the time I reach the spot with Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy on the Astronomy Tower this plot bunny was born.

My thanks as always to Vocalion for her wonderful editing services. And thank you in advance for any review you send; they are all gratefully appreciated. I doubt if I'll ever get through author's noteswithout begging for reviews or mentioning the plot bunnieBunnies. Oh? I forgot to beg for reviews? What is this world coming to? Please sir orma'amor you of the indeterminable gender... may I have a review please?


End file.
